


Paying Too Much Attention

by orphan_account



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Gay, Internal Monologue, M/M, Oneshot, Pining, Pre-Slash, Short, Triple Drabble, Yearning, poor baz, simon's an idiot, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Baz can't focus on his Politikal Science lesson. And it's all the fault of one infuriatingly pretty mage. Snowbaz, set in 7th year.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Kudos: 14





	Paying Too Much Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Snowbaz, set in 7th year. Pre-slash.

Snow.  
He's just sitting there, doodling on the edge of his notebook, not taking any notes. I suppose I can't blame him, as I haven't paid much attention to a single Politikal Science lesson this entire semester. Maybe these entire six-and-a-half years. Except for when Snow's absent, off fighting the humdrum or one of it's creepy, animal minions. Then I can focus. But when he's here...  
When he's here I can't pay attention to anything but him.  
I feel like I've memorized everything about him. The way he smooths down his hair while heading to breakfast. The way he taps his pencil on the table when he's bored. The way he bites his lip when he can't figure out what spell to use. The way his cheeks turn an adorable shade of pink whenever he notices me watching him. (Not that I watch him. I don't. I don't even know how I know all this stuff. I don't try to stare at him. But... but he is so very distracting. And I can't help it.)  
That's what happens now. He glances up at me, brushing golden curls out of his eyes. When he sees me looking at him, he blushes and looks back down at his paper. Then, as if trying again, he looks back up at me and scowls. I scowl back at him. Convincingly enough, I hope. Then he looks back down at his paper once again, apparently satisfied.   
I keep watching him. His curls are just daring me to touch them. His eyes are daring me to lose myself in them. He's daring me...  
Snow.  
Why do you do this to me?


End file.
